


There's a hole in my roof

by Snowingiron



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hopelessly in love Anders, reluctantly romantic Fenris, that is all really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/pseuds/Snowingiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fenders February prompt: <b>A shooting star</b></p><p>Anders never asks for anything, he waits for a shooting star instead. Fenris thinks it's disgustingly cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a hole in my roof

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of a title and listened to Bastille's 'Flaws' so... yeah. I'm sorry about that. (CAN YOU FILL IT, CAN YOU FILL IIIIT)

"Fenris. Fenris!“

 

The elf grunted, brows furrowed, and pushed his face deeper into the pillow. He could still smell Anders in it.

 

"Fenris..."

 

Anders' hands were on him, shaking him, trying to wake him up. Fenris grunted again. They had rutted all day, Fenris' skin was still sticky with sweat and the summer's heat already made it hard to fall asleep. And now the mage was trying to wake him up! He rolled away and took the thin blanket with him.

 

"You have to see this Fenris."

 

Anders sounded excited and rolled him back with both hands until Fenris gave an annoyed sigh and opened his eyes. Anders was grinning at him, hair touseld and some blond locks were sticking to his face due to the heat. It was disgusting and absolutely endearing at the same time, which made Fenris only scowl.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"For once I love the hole in your roof."

 

Before Fenris could ask what he meant, Anders pulled him across the sheets until he was facing the gaping hole that he should probably fix, but he liked the thought of damaging Danarius' property, letting corpses rot on the door step and helping the mushrooms grow in the corners. Danarius would be utterly repulsed.

 

But when Anders lied down next to him, head to head, all other thoughts in Fenris' mind deflagrated.

 

"Shooting stars," he whispered.

 

The sky was pitch black, no cloud in sight and the stars were sharp and bright. Every now and then though, a shooting star crossed the beautiful picture, the hole in the roof being it's frame. Fenris had seen a shooting star before, but never so many at once.

 

"My mother once said that whenever there's a shooting star, a baby will be born and that it's the baby's soul racing to it's vessel." Anders' voice was soothing and quiet, like he was sharing a secret with Fenris. "In the circle they said it's a sign of the maker that something bad will happen... The dalish believe that the sky is a soul road and a shooting star is a dead soul passing through the veil. At least that's what Merrill told me."

 

"If that's true, many people must've died tonight..."

 

Anders hummed sadly and suddenly Fenris felt the back of the mage's fingers brushing against his lightly, humbly asking to be held. The mage was always reluctant to initiate anything, whether it was a kiss, a hug or... something else. Fenris had thought it would be him who was reserved and careful, but it was surprisingly easy to trust the mage when they were alone. It was easy to forget everything else, everything that should make them enemies. Fenris huffed and grabbed Anders' hand, entwining their fingers loosely, but Anders instantly tightenend his grip, sighing almost... happily.

 

"Back in Tevinter," Fenris began just as quiet. "The slaves believed fallen stars could grant a wish. Many would wish for their freedom...."

 

"Did you, too?"

 

"No... but I wished for a pie once."

  
Anders turned his head to stare at him for a moment, then he let out a barking laugh that went on for several moments, hiccups included, which sounded quite childish. It was so ridiculous but somehow it also made Fenris want to kiss him. Fenris had a terrible taste, didn't he? A mage who had let a fade spirit inside and was ready to kill every templar in his way. But Anders was no better, wasn't he? He had crawled into an elf's bed every night, an elf who ripped out hearts and shoved him away after they had sex because it was _just too hot to cuddle_. What an odd pair they were.

 

"So," Anders chuckled. "Should we close our eyes and wish for something?"

 

He didn't wait for an answer and just closed his eyes, small wrinkles between his brows indicating that he was thinking hard about what to wish for. And what should Fenris do? It was a stupid superstition, wasn't it? But he could instantly hear the witch at the back of his head, telling him that _sometimes, when everything else is lost, superstition is all we have left._

 

Fenris moved slowly, pushing himself up on his elbow and looked down at Anders. It was dark but he could still recognise his features, the prominent nose, the rough stubble shadowing his cheeks, giving his face a sharper edge. What could Fenris possibly wish for? He was not a child anymore and no slave. Anything he wanted he could get himself now. He did not need a shooting star. Also, he was more interested in Anders' wish and the mage was _still_ wishing. What took him so long? Was he listing all the names of templars and chantry authorities he wanted to die...? Probably.

 

After a few more moments his brows unfurrowed and a little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, failing at trying to hide it. In that moment Fenris knew exactly what Anders wished for and it was almost hilarious, that once again he didn't dare to take the kiss. No, he wished for one instead. Fenris would be annoyed if it was anybody else. Perhaps he should be grateful that Anders never forced himself on the elf, who was always so cautious and accidentally hit Isabela once, when she had touched him from behind. Perhaps the mage was simply avoiding injuries. Clever mage. Fool mage. _His_ mage.

 

Fenris licked his lips and gave in then, barely touching Anders' lips, who immediately parted them for more. He only gave him a light kiss though and pulled back again to see the irritated frown on Anders' face, eyes still closed, and then gave him another. A firm press of lips, then he withdrawed again, coaxing Anders into stretching his neck, chasing the mouth he wanted so much. But Fenris was done with careful wishes and patient pleading, he would teach him about want, about the teasing that Anders tortured him with all the time, probably without realising it. This time he taunted Anders with his tongue, licking into his mouth for one moment and then he was gone again, a wicked grin on his face when the mage finally opened his eyes.

 

"That's not what I wished for..."

 

"No...? Then what did you wish for?"

 

And finally Anders seemed to snap, draping his arms around Fenris' neck and pulling him in, into his arms, into a kiss that was all passionate and deep, with noses pressed against each other's, making it harder to breathe. But at that moment Fenris thought air was incredibly overrated.

 

He pressed into the kiss, suckling Anders' tongue so readily into his mouth and buried his fingers in the damp blond hair. Anders almost moaned with relief and let his arms and hands wander lower, following the lyrium lines to places that made the elf shiver.

 

Teeth buried themselves in lips, dragging and biting, but not hard enough to break skin. Fenris teared his mouth away for a few seconds to catch his breath, then he dived back in and pressed their mouths together until the kiss grew softer, slower, and Anders' fingers didn't claw at him anymore but instead stroked upwards again with feather-light touches.

 

Then they stopped, lips just resting against lips, breathing each other in. Anders smiled and closed his eyes again, keeping his arms locked around Fenris, who was lying on top of him now. It was clear that he didn't want the elf to move and Fenris couldn't suppress a smile of his own. He let his head shift until it was buried in the crook of Anders' neck and nosed at the soft skin.

 

When it felt good like that, perhaps he could indulge in cuddling under a broken roof while shooting stars raced above their heads during one of the hottest nights of the year, so that they would probably wake up soaked in sweat. Perhaps he could be grossly romantic, just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> [squishysoul.tumblr.com](http://squishysoul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
